1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus, in which a suction nozzle mounted on a mounting head picks up electronic components from an electronic component feeding apparatus and mounts the electronic components on a print board.
2. Prior Art
The conventional electronic component mounting apparatus is configured in such a way that each of the suction, recognition, and mounting operation of an electronic component can be designated in detail by parts library data in order to establish the individual handling control for the component.
An editing procedure will be explained hereinafter in reference to the editorial screen of the parts library displayed on a CRT shown in FIG. 9.
The doubly framed parts in the screen displayed on the CRT are the switch portion of a touch panel switch, with which each data of each electronic component can be edited and set up. In this particular display, the component ID is “QFP100-0001-0500”, the component form is “flat packaged”, the lighting mode is “reflection” and the nozzle ID of the nozzle type (suction nozzle) is “MF01”. Shape data, recognition data, control data and feeder data can also be entered.
Here, the nozzle type is classified by its tip size, shape, length and other characteristics of the nozzle and managed by a nozzle ID. The nozzle ID is a four-digit combination of letters and numbers and designates for each component “a nozzle” for picking up the component. The nozzle ID “MF01” in the screen denotes a standard nozzle with a hollow and round cross section at its suction part (it will be referred to a round nozzle hereinafter).
Here, by touching “shape data” and changeable each “key”, the type, size, thickness, and polarity of the component can be selected or entered. Likewise, by touching “recognition data” and each key, the recognition algorithm, lighting data, component size capacity and other data can be selected and entered. Also, by touching “control data” and each key, the pick-up retention time, the placement retention time, and the speed of each suction, transportation and mounting operation can be selected and entered. And by touching “feeder data” and each key, the mode of component feeding and the speed of component feeding can be selected and entered.
Finally by touching the “set key”, the set-up of parts library data is completed and the data is stored in RAM (not shown in the figure). Then, a control device controls the movement of a mounting head based on the data of the parts library data corresponding to each electronic component stored in the RAM, for picking up electronic component from a component feeding apparatus by a suction nozzle mounted on the mounting head and for mounting the component on a print board.
As described above, in the parts library data, only one recommended nozzle is allocated as the suction nozzle type for picking up the electronic component. And the direction to reduce the speed of the suction nozzle during its rotation as well as the transportation in XY directions after the component pick-up is set up based on this allocation.
Therefore, when a desirable nozzle can not be prepared at a production site, and if an alternative nozzle is used as an emergency measure, the ID of the alternative nozzle should be set up as the nozzle type. Thus, the direction to reduce the speed needs to be changed accordingly and the data should be altered and managed as a new parts library data (the data should be newly registered with a different component ID).
Thus, if an operator accidentally overwrites under the same name as the previous “component ID” after the change of the data described above is made, the data based on the recommended nozzle will be lost resulting in the alternation of data.